1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a sport training aid, and is particularly well suited for use with a golf club to improve the angle and position of the club at the top of the golfer's backswing. Likewise, the device could similarly be used in any sport where a particular position is preferred prior to the completion of the swing including tennis and baseball. For purposes of illustration, the invention will be described herein as it is used for the game of golf. The device is preferably attached to the shaft of the club at a point compatible with the balance of the club and responds to the pitch and roll of the shaft at the desired position at the top of the backswing, to give an audible sound only when the desired position is achieved and maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many sports, such as tennis or golf, it is extremely important for the athlete to develop proper position of the hands and body prior to completion on the contact stroke, so as to achieve maximum result. For example, in golf success is particularly dependent upon the player's ability to execute the proper swing. Although there are many theories as to how to achieve an effective golf swing, it is generally accepted that in each there is a proper positioning of the club head at the top of the backswing that will facilitate the correct forward swing. In golf, for example, for many years the recognized authorities on teaching the proper use of the golf club have agreed that there is a well defined, correct position that should be obtained at the top of the backswing and would be the position from which the forward swing originates. This has been referred to as the "classic position" and is more particularly defined at the top of the backswing when the shaft of the golf club is parallel with the ground and the leading edge of the club head is rotated 45 degrees below the horizontal. When this proper angle of the club head is achieved, the golfer has what is referred to by professional golf instructors as a "firm wrist", meaning that there is a straight line simulated by the back of the golfer's hand extending through the wrist and forearm. If the wrist is either cupped or broken, the club head will not be at the proper 45 degree rotation that is required for a correct position at the top of the backswing.
In golf, as in many sports, it is important that the player be professionally instructed whereby the player may initially learn what constitutes an effective and proper position of body, hands, club and stance so that the contact implement is in a proper position to begin and complete the swing to make proper contact with the ball. In this way the instructor can observe the player and adjust the position of the hands, wrists, arms and body to secure the proper implement alignment. However, to consistently achieve this position and execute the proper swing, it is important that the player execute consistently the same position and swing. Constant supervision by a professional during either practice or play is not usually possible due to cost and availability. For those times when professional instruction is not utilized, there is a need for a training device capable of detecting and indicating when the proper position just prior to the forward swing has been achieved.
Prior art devices used to improve an athlete's swing have in large part been concerned with the speed, momentum or angle of the implement while it is being swung rather than the position of backswing. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,504, Barasch, 3,848,873, Linning and 4,515,368 Petitjean. In golf, prior art devices have been described which require a connection between the golf club and a portion of the athlete's body or between an attachment to the golf club and a part of the golfer's body during a substantial portion of the swing See U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,356, Banks. These devices, however, have drawbacks. Any such device would likely interfere with the natural swing pattern of the golfer and fail to take into account the body position of the golfer which may, in turn, affect the quality of the swing. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,356, the rod 18 in FIG. 3 may touch the golfer at the time of backswing, but it in no way prevents an improper dip in the shoulder or other body misplacement. Further, various prior art devices have been designed to be placed near the head of the implement, thus significantly changing the swing weight of the implement. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,873, Linning. Oftentimes it is necessary for an experienced golfer to first observe and work with the athlete to pre-set the devices so that the proper swing is indicated by the device.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an athletic swing training device which acts independently of any contact with the athlete's body, requires no supervision by an expert, and which emits an audible sound to the athlete when he has placed the club, bat or racquet in the correct position at the end of the backswing. The electrical device includes a battery, sound emitting device, switch housing and two attitude switches.